Un final feliz
by Elbronyshun
Summary: NOTA: Esto solo lo pueden leer mayores de 14 años en adelante, si son fans del SpikexRarity les va a gustar, si les gustan las escenas calientes, picantes o como les digan, también les va a gustar. Pasen y den un vistazo... no me hago responsable si algo los marca de por vida.


**Hey, ¿como estan? Les saluda nuevamente Shun Luian Arcangel, en esta oportunidad les traigo un One-Shot en el cuál el protagonista será Spike. Si, solo el será el protagonista. Verán, he visto en algunos otros fanfics que a los lectores les aburre que los Oc's de los escritores salgan en todas las historias, unos se quejan y otros solamente se tienen que aguantar para simplemente evitar un problema. En mi opinión, a mi no me molestan que los Oc's salgan en todas las historias, siempre y cuando no le roben el protagonismo a los personajes de la serie. Pero en fin, como yo soy de esos que integra a su Oc en todas sus historias, he pensando mucho en ese tema y he llegado a la conclusión de realizar unas que otras veces One-Shot's en los cuales mi Oc no sea el protagonista, o que no salga, como este por ejemplo. Aquí le daré mas prioridad a Spike, pues el es el protagonista en esta historia. Ya cambiando de tema, espero que les guste este One-Shot, pues se me ocurrió escribirlo cuando estaba de viaje. Bueno, sin mas nada que agregar, ahí los dejo para que lean.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, este One-Shot se realizó sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento del público.**

* * *

Spike, un dragón que en un tiempo atrás fue un bebé, pero ahora se ha convertido en un dragón maduro. La verdad era bastante atractivo, todas aquellas ponies que lo miraban se quedaban con un cierto de deseo de "conocerlo mejor". El dragón desde hace unas semanas se ha estado sintiendo raro, una rara necesidad de experimentar, pero no experimentar cualquier cosa, experimentar "eso" que las parejas hacen a solas. Siendo el asistente de una pony que vive en un mundo de libros, por así decirlo, le preguntó sobre su situación y si había algun libro que le pudiera guiar a una solución de su problema.

Después de leer un montón de libros, ahora estaba un poco mas cerca de solucionar su situación, ¿pero como terminar ese rompecabezas? Un tiempo estuvo enamorado de Rarity, pero ahora solo la ve como una amiga, así que no podía hacer nada. Según uno de los libros que había leído, ese acto amoroso se realizaba cuando una pareja está enamorada y esta desea de alguna manera "unirse". Obviamente que para llegar a ese paso así de simple, debía estar enamorado de alguien, pero Spike hace tiempo que no se ha interesado en el amor. Habían otras opciones, pero no le gustaban del todo, además tendría que pagar por eso.

Pasaron los días y Spike seguía con esas ganas de experimentar con alguna pony, si era por el ubiera comenzado desde hace tiempo, pero tenía otro problema, no sabía como iniciar. Cuando esas cosas pasaban, era mejor hablar con alguien de confianza, eso sí, no cualquiera. Pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta que encontró a ese alguien con quien hablar.

– Ya veo, estas en esa etapa – aseguró el Dr Whooves.

– Si, acudí a usted porque pensé que me podía ayudar – confesó Spike.

– De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer, solo dime lo que has hecho al respecto sobre esa situación – indicó el Dr Whooves.

Luego de decirle todo lo que ha hecho para resolver su problema, lo único que pudo hacer Spike fue esperar, pues Whooves se había ido pensar un momento. Unos minutos después, el pony marrón regresó y le dijo a Spike su conclusión. También le había dicho las locuras que podían pasar si por puro accidente una especie de aire químico fuese respirado por varias ponies. El dragón no supo el porque el Dr Whooves le había dicho eso, el no quería tener a las ponies listas para tener sexo con el, solamente quería saber como iniciar una relación para después por fin experimentar ese ansiado deseo.

– Jejeje, si, suena muy loco – dijo Spike siguiendo la corriente del Dr.

– Bueno, Spike, espero que encuentres una solución. Se que lo que te he dicho no te servirá de mucho, pero ya es cuestión tuya lo que decidas hacer – aseguró el Dr Whooves.

– Si, claro, hasta luego, Doc – se despidió Spike.

Después de esa conversación algo incómoda, Spike se fue a una colina a pensar sobre que haría los próximos días. Toda esa situación de querer experimentar con una pony lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía que hacer. Ubieron momentos en los que pensó en irse de viaje por unos días, haber si se le olvidaba esa situación. Luego de unos minutos, un unicornio verde se apareción con una canasta.

– Spike, ¿que haces aquí tan solo? – preguntó Shun.

– ahhh... hola, Shun... nada, solo estaba pensando – respondió Spike cabizbajo.

– Ya veo, esa situación te está volviendo loco – supuso Shun.

– ¿Como sabes de eso? – preguntó Spike sorprendido.

– Aveces le leo la mente a todo aquel que tengo frente a mi – respondió Shun sentándose al lado de Spike – Verás, Spike, si tanto quieres hacer eso lanza una moneda en la fuente.

– Si, claro, ya no soy un bebé. Esos son solo cuentos – aseguró Spike.

– No lo se, últimamente he escuchado que los deseos que se han pedido recientemente se han hecho realidad – murmuró Shun.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Spike.

– Oh si, yo que tu iría – afirmó Shun.

– Pues en ese caso... iré a pedir un deseo – se despidió Spike.

– Suerte – dijo Shun cuando Spike se desapareció – Bueno, es hora de trabajar.

– ¿A donde crees que vas? – preguntó una pequeña criatura en el oido del unicornio.

– ¿A donde crees tu, Discord? Tengo que escuchar que es lo que va a desear para poder concederle ese deseo que tanto quiere – respondió Shun.

– Ohhhh... eres malo – aseguró Discord.

– Si, claro, lo que digas – dijo Shun para luego marcharse – Si quieres te comes lo que hay en la canasta, te aseguro que quitará el hambre por un día.

Ya de noche, Spike se apareció en una fuente, pero luego recordó algo muy importante. Shun no le dijo exactamente que fuente era, pero al ver el montón de monedas allí tiradas, supuso que esa era la fuente indicada.

– Espero que no me hayas mentido – suspiró Spike para luego lanzar una moneda.

Hecho eso, el dragón se retiró del lugar. Pasados unos segundos, una especie de neblina verde salió de la fuente y comenzó a hablar para sí misma.

– Bueno, ahora debo buscar una víctima para hacer realidad este deseo – anunció aquella neblina.

Después de un buen rato buscando, se detuvo en una casa y empezó a observar los sueños de su víctima.

– Veamos, veamos... haber que es lo que esta pony está soñando – susurró la neblina tomando forma.

Cuando todo parecía tranquilo, la princesas Luna hizo acto de presencia e interrogó al ser que estaba interrumpiendo su trabajo.

– ¿Que se supone que haces, Shun? – interrogó Luna.

– ¡Ay mamá! – exclamó el unicornio por el susto – Princesa Luna, estoy en una misión, no puedo ser interrumpido por nadie.

– ¿Que misión? – interrogó Luna nuevamente.

Totalmente sin salida, se acercó a Luna, pegó su cuerno con el de ella y tele-transportó a la princesa de la noche fuera del sueño. Ya sin ningun tipo de interrupciones, el unicornio procedió a observan que era lo que estaba soñando esa pony. Luego de unos pasos, vió algo que pudo creer de inmediato... ¡Era ella teniendo sexo con Spike!. En ese momento, Shun sentía una mezcla de alegría, confusión y... ganas de irse. Pero luego recordó lo que tenía que hacer, así que salió de ese sueño y lanzó un hechizo sobre ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pony salió de su casa y comenzó a buscar al dragón que tanto deseaba que la hiciera suya. Extrañamente, del otro lado se encontraba Spike caminando sin rumbo. El dragón lo pensativo que estaba no tenía ganas de irse a dormir, solo pensaba una y otra vez en ese deseo que pidió.

– Bueno, aquí mi trabajo terminó, ojalá hagas bien lo que te corresponde, Spike – dijo Shun en voz baja para luego marcharse hacia la estación del tren.

Después de varios minutos, la pony encontró al dragón sentado en una banca. Sin poder contener las ganas de acercarse, se dirige hacia el a una velocidad moderada. Enserio no lo quería perder de vista, ya lo suficientemente cerca, se lanza hacia Spike y le propina un largo beso. Al principio el dragón estaba sorprendido, pero tampoco dejaba de besarse con la pony. Luego de unos segundos, Spike recordó lo que le había dicho Shun, así que decidió corresponderle el beso a aquella pony desesperada por el.

Momentos después, la pony llevó a Spike a su casa para poder continuar besándolo y acariciándolo. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos sentían que el tiempo se había detenido. Luego de unos besos en la boca, aquella pony fue besando poco a poco desde el cuello hasta llegar a la entrepierna del dragón. Ya estando ahí, comenzó a lamer el miembro erecto de Spike, mientras este sentía como por dentró pedía mas y mas. Después de lamerlo por unos segundos, la pony empezó a succsionarlo levemente. Al ver que el dragón estaba entrando en el climax, fue acelerando poco a poco para poder iniciar con el "2do round", por así decirlo de alguna manera.

Luego de que el dragón se corriera en la boca de la pony, la misma se tragó todo lo que salió del miembro de Spike. Ya hecho eso, la equina procede a montarse encima de Spike. Lo que sentía el dragón era inexplicable, al menos para el, lo que si podía asegurar era que quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación tan deliciosa que no todos los días experimentaba. La pony al percatarse de lo bien que se sentía el dragón, decide cambiar de posición para, de alguna forma, complacer a Spike. El dragón al ver que tenía a esa pony a su mercéd, empezó poco a poco a embestirla, mientras que la pony gemía y gemía de placer.

Con cada gemido que salía de la boca de la pony, el dragón aceleraba mas con las embestidas. Unos minutos después, ambos estaban apunto de venirse, por lo cuál, no querían detenerse por nada del mundo. Cuando ya no les faltaba nada para dejar salir lo que tenían dentro, Spike decide dar una última pero fuerte embestida, dando como resultado, hilos gruesos de ese líquido blanco saliendo de la vagina de la pony. Totalmente cansados por lo que acababan de hacer, se acuestan en la cama para descanzar de tan buen momento que pasaron ambos.

Pasadas unas horas, el dragón se despierta y observa a una pony dormida junto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero luego al acordarse de todo lo sucedido, lo único que hizo Spike fue sentirse culpable, por lo cuál decidió irse de esa casa. Ya en un lugar lejos pero seguro, decide meterse en un lago que estaba allí y darse un baño. Mientras hacía eso, se acordaba de todo lo que hizo con esa pony, cada beso, caricia, lamida, chupada, embestida... absolutamente todo. De alguna manera, el dragón quería "hacerlo" otra vez, no sabía por que pero así era... ¡Quería hacerlo de nuevo!. Cuando amaneció, Spike fue a Canterlot para buscar a Shun, pero se encontró con la princesa Luna. Sin apenas poder decir algo, el dragón fue tele-transportado a una habitación junto con la princesa.

Spike estaba confundido, ¿por que estaba allí? Pero todo eso se aclaró cuando al darse vuelta se encontró a la princesa Celestia en una pose provocativa. Ahora si, esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el dragón ya no sabía que hacer. Luego de eso, Spike fue atado por la princesa Luna. Totalmente inmovil, solo le quedó esperar lo que viniera. Pero ¿que era lo que venía? Pues, dos princesas lamiendo su pene. ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Por que de la nada Celestia y Luna estaría actuando de una manera tan rara? Bueno, Spike estaba inmovil así que solo le quedaba disfrutar el momento.

Luego de hacer las 1.001 cosas sexuales posibles con el pobre Spike, por fin lo dejaron en libertad como si nada pasó. Pero ahora lo que de verdad importaba, era el porque de esa extraña situación que acababa de pasar. Pasadas unas horas, el dragón por fin dió con el paradero del unicornio.

– Shun, debo decirte algo – apareció Spike.

– Pues, no te detengas, dilo – dijo Shun sin perder de vista su "mano" de cartas.

– A solas – aseguró Spike.

– Bien, bien, pero olvídenlo, yo no traeré galletas – se despidió Discord.

– Haber, ¿que pasó? – preguntó Shun fingiendo interés.

– Se cumplió mi deseo... pero algo mas ocurrió – respondió Spike.

– ¿Algo mas? – preguntó Shun esta vez preocupado.

– Si, en lo que llegué a Canterlot... las princesas Luna y Celestia... me hicieron tener sexo con ellas – confesó Spike.

Shun al oir eso, escupió un vaso entero de chocolate.

– ¿Pe-pe-pero como fue eso posible? – preguntó Shun una vez mas.

– No lo se, solo pasó... aún estoy confundido – respondió Spike.

– Bueno, creo que eso lo tendremos que averiguar – aseguró Shun.

Después de pensar una y otra vez en la situación, a Shun solo se le ocurrió una solución... el Dr Whooves. Ya estando con el, supieron el porque Celestia y Luna tuvieron sexo con Spike.

– ¡¿Un accidente químico?! – exclamaron Shun y Spike al unísono.

– Si, anoche estaba haciendo un experimento, cuando de pronto agregué una sustancia que no debía mezclarse en esta fórmula – explicó el Dr Whooves – A lo mejor se esparció sin que me diera cuenta, ahora imagínense cuantas yeguas deben estar desesperadas por tener sexo con el primer equino que vean.

– Demasiadas – aseguró Spike.

– ¿Hay alguna cura para eso? – preguntó Shun.

– Extrañamente si, mi pequeño saltamontes – respondió el Dr Whooves pero luego pensó en lo último que dijo – Lo siento, siempre quise decir eso. Como decía, hay una cura, pero es poco convencional.

– ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Spike.

– Que alguien se acueste con la primera yegua que respiró esa sustancia – respondió el Dr Whooves – Para encontrarla, tenemos que usar un aparato que tengo guardado. Usando el artefacto antes mencionado, encontraremos a la primera víctima de la sustancia.

– Quien haya sido aquella equina la primera en respirar, será afortunada de sentir tu cosa – concluyó Shun.

– Muy gracioso – dijo Spike con una mirada de desapruebo total.

Unos minutos después, el Doc, Shun y Spike se pusieron a buscar a la primera yegua que respiró el químico. La búsqueda increíblemente no duró ni dos minutos, pues la encontraron rápido, y por si fuera poco, era Rarity.

– Oh, viejo, Rarity fue la primera – se lamentó Spike.

– Velo por el lado bueno, ¿hace un tiempo no querías estar con ella? – preguntó Shun.

– Si, pero ya no – respondió Spike.

– Pues lo siento, amigo, pero tendrás que hacerlo – indicó el Dr Whooves.

– Spike... se que en algun lado de ese corazón tuyo, existe un poco de amor que solamente es para ella. No seas tan duro, dale una oportunidad a ese corazón tuyo – recomendó Shun.

De alguna manera, el unicornio logró convencer al dragón de que se acostara con Rarity. Al ver que Spike ya no necesitaba mas ayuda, Shun y el Dr Whooves se retiraron del lugar, dejando a solas a Rarity y a Spike.

– Oh, Spike... no se si te había dicho antes, pero te quiero... te quiero, Spikey-Wikey – dijo Rarity acercándose a Spike para poder tomarlo y besarlo.

Momentos después, Rarity y Spike se encontraban en la boutique, en la habitación para ser mas precisos. Spike no sabía si irse, o dejarse llevar por la modista. Pero un beso por parte de Rarity, hizo que el dragón aclarara sus pensamientos, definitivamente quería estar con ella, quería estar con Rarity. Sin ningun tipo de impedimento, ambos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente. Después de esos besos empalagosos, había llegado el momento de que las cosas subieran de nivel. Poco a poco Spike fue besando el cuerpo de Rarity hasta llegar a su parte mas preciada, sin poder contenerse, este comenzó a lamerla, dando como resultado que la unicornio empezara a gemir.

En poco tiempo, Rarity empezó a expulsar un líquido transparente a través de su vagina. Luego de eso, Rarity le dió una señal al dragón de que ya era el momento de que la penetrara. Spike totalmente dejado llevar por aquella hermosa pony, introdujo su miembro en ella, haciendo que esta soltara un gran gemido de placer. Spike iba acelerando mas con cada gemido que dejaba salir Rarity, la verdad no se sabía como estaban las cosas. O lo estaban haciendo por amor, o por causa del químico, lo cierto era que no querían parar de hacer el amor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron apunto de venirse, dejaron salir un gemido entrelazado. Luego de eso, el líquido transparente y blanco se unieron al salir de cada lado. Aún no satisfechos del todo, Rarity toma el miembro de Spike y lo comienza a chupar, haciendo que Spike se viese obligado a sentarse para poder sentir como la unicornio blanca se lo mamaba. Después de unos minutos, el mismo líquido blanco comenzó a salir del miembro de Spike, pero esta vez, salía con mas intensidad.

Sintiendo que aún faltaba, deciden tomar una nueva posición para volver a "conectarse". Unos breves segundos después, los gemidos se escuchaban mas seguidos y con mas intensidad. El sonrojo entre ambos cada vez era mas notorio, pero lo mas importante de todo, era que ya el efecto había pasado, eso quería decir que era por voluntad propia, ya nada los estaba controlando o insitándolos para hacer eso.

– Ah... ah... ah... te amo, mi Spikey-Wikey – murmuró Rarity entre gemidos.

– Ah... también... ah... te amo, Rarity... Ahhhh – le respondió Spike al momento de que la última corrida se dio.

Un momentos después, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Rarity siendo abrazada por Spike. Se podía notar, que habían pasado el mejor momento de sus vidas. Pasadas unas largas horas, ambos se despiertan, solo para darse un corto beso. Luego de eso, Rarity le preparó el almuerzo, era tarde pero aún así se lo preparó. Después de que el dragón comiera, Rarity se despidió puesto que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Spike ya no podía contener lo que sentía por dentro, así que inmediatamente fue a buscar al Doc y a Shun. Luego de encontrarlos, les contó todo, no omitió detalle alguno. Se notaba la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en el rostro, a parte de salvar a varias yeguas con solo acostarse con una, también había logrado lo que en mucho tiempo no pudo... lograr hacer que Rarity se convirtiera en su novia. Dos logros en un día, pero solo uno era importante... el amor de Rarity.

– Así que por fin has conseguido el amor de Rarity – recordó Shun.

– Bien por ti, muchacho – felicitó el Dr Whooves – Bueno, yo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, al rato los veo.

– Definitivamente, no tengo palabras para expresar la felicidad que siento – aseguró Spike.

– Claro que sí las hay, son unas que cualquier pareja diría... creo – corrigió Shun.

– No lo se, haya palabras o no, solo puedo decir una cosa – dijo Spike para luego tomar un suspiro – Esto si es un final feliz.

– ¿Es enserio? Esas son las palabras de las que hablaba – recordó Shun.

– No arruines el momento – pidió Spike levantándose para marcharse.

– ¿Que? ¿Ahora que dije? – preguntó Shun persiguiendo a Spike – Vamos, no seas malote, dime que fue lo que dije.

– Con todo el respeto que te tengo... ¡Cállate! – exclamó Spike.

– Ta' bueno – se rindió Shun.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, amigos, ¿que les pareció? No me digan, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó, si quieren otro, que piensan, que opinan, etc. Lo único que si no es bienvenido aquí, son las críticas destructivas. Ni se les ocurra hacer eso, porque les mando un rayo nivel Chuck Norris que les quitará la vida instantáneamente. Fiiiiiiiin en... Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima actualización. Bye bye.**


End file.
